


Shut up and jump!

by Anonymous



Series: We are the bats [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: And he is very confused, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Duke Thomas deserves better!, Duke Thomas is Signal, Duke just wants his family to be together, Multi, This one is kinda shitty, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Duke Thomas is conflicted!If everyone seems crazyMaybe I'm the one who's crazyAnd all of them are doing really well





	Shut up and jump!

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn’t very good sorry!!

Duke sighed watching his new family scream at each other in real life and on the screen in front of him.

_ In a room full of people _

_ Who have clearly made bad choices _

_ I may be the stupidest one here _

Duke was conflicted, this was a dangerously unstable situation and while he was knew that they loved him his position in the family meant that he didn’t exactly have direct access to what was actually happening

_ Cause having heard the stories _

_ And knowing all the drama _

_ I still said I'd join the “hero” squad this year _

He loved that he was Signal he loved that he’d been robin along with all the other We are robin kids but now he was worried about how the cards were falling.

_ I weighed the good and sacrifice _

_ I swore that lightning won't strike twice _

_ And surely this is all under control _

Surely Tim wouldn’t quit?

Tim Drake was as essential as Alfred and Barbara were to the precarious balance of the bat family. Sure he wasn’t the beacon of common sense the other two were he wasn’t even close, drake was a disaster of a coffee gremlin but he was also the thread that kept the delicate bonds between the bats together

_ This gig costs more than I can say _

_ They straight up comped me 60K _

_ But also I'm afraid I sold my soul _

He wasn’t sure what to do. Tim was right, but Duke knew that with the family splitting in half. Jason, Cass and Stephanie leaving with Tim and Barbara obviously siding with him, there was the possibility that Duke moving with Tim would draw a close to irreversible border between the bats, so what to do!

_ So I can say no, this sh*t is insane _

_ Or I can keep my cool and stay in my lane _

Should he move with Tim who was in the right and he knew would do the right thing or should he stay in the position where he was best disposed to help his family?

_ And I put my helmet on _

_ Oh I 'ra, ra, ra' and disappear _

_ Shut up and jump _

_ Shut up and jump  _

_ I got that biggest smile on _

_ They won't even know that I am here _

_ Shut up and leave! _

_ Shut up and jump, and back away _

He just wanted to help but- aaaah! He didn’t know what would be helping. Tim said he was quitting, Red Robin didn’t quit everybody knew that, he regularly got stuck with the Gotham U patrol and even though you just ended up with drunk girls and half asleep exam preppers and nothing else he hadn’t ever argued. He got piled on with work at DI and WE but he did it and got it done a week before the deadline and he did whatever B asked of him regardless what was going on with him and  Tim Drake didn’t quit so why was he doing it now??

_ In a world where the wrong kids _

_ Keep getting all the nice things _

_ I have worked so hard for so much less _

_ So then maybe I'm a Robin _

_ Or so maybe I'm a Signal? _

_ I think maybe all vigilantes are a mess _

God this was awful, Duke wasn’t in charge of this right? he wasn’t obligated to fix them right? But-

_ You want a little structure _

_ You just want to help save people _

_ And somehow you have ended up in hell _

-if he didn’t do it who would

Usually they could rely on Tim but he was quitting and then who would keep them together?

_ If everyone seems crazy _

_ Maybe I'm the one who's crazy _

_ And all of them are doing really well _

Maybe Duke should just leave it alone Tim would come back in a couple days just like Jason and Damien did when they got frustrated with the other bats

_ So I can run home and call it a day _

_ Or say these goddamn bats won't get in my way _

But what if he didn’t!

_ And put my helmet on _

_ Oh I 'ra, ra, ra' and disappear _

_ Shut up and cheer _

_ Shut up and cheer _

_ I got that biggest smile on _

Duke grabbed his helmet, glancing back at the argument that was still going on. They wouldn’t notice if he left right now.

So he did.

_ They won't even know that I am here _

_ Shut up and leave! _

_ Shut up and jump and back away _

_ Shut up and jump and back away _

He walked away, he’d save some people try and work out what was happening in and outside of his head and then make a decision after patrol 

_ Complicated, god I know it _

_ I'm afraid but I won't show it _

_ I can pray that they'll outgrow it _

_ Got this shot now I won't blow it _

He was Signal, he was a meta-human who worked with Batman!! He was one of a kind and this stupid argument would pass just like all the other ones like _it_

_ So I put my helmet on _

_ Oh I 'ra, ra, ra' and disappear _

_ Shut up and cheer _

_ Shut up and cheer _

_ I got that big smile on _

_ They won't even know that I am here _

_ Shut up and  _

_ Shut up and - _

if this ruined everything B had built, oh god he just...

_ If it's the best you'll get _

_ Take a chance and make it through the year _

_ Get in the clear _

_ Get in the clear _

_ And say that life's not fair _

_ Oh I've so been there _

_ So get in gear _

_ Shut up and jump _

_ Shut up and jump and back away _

_ Shut up and leave! _

_ Ready? Okay! _

He’d deal with it later, okay, okay!

Duke Thomas jumped off the roof


End file.
